steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lucha Interestelar parte 3
Lucha Interestelar parte 3 '('Interstellar Wrestling Part 3 '''en EEUU) es el 3 capitulo de la serie '''Elemental Crystal Gems Sipnosis Jade Lapis lazuli y Morganita muy cansadas y dañadas tienen que pelear contra una gema muy poderosa para escapar de la prision . La unica solucion es que Jade y Morganita se fusionaran luego escapan pero mas problemas aparecen por culpa de Jasper Historia Español: Luego de que Jade Lapis Lazuli y Morganita destruyeran a el Golem de Roca y vencieran a Blue Diamond corren hacia la unica capsula de escape que hay en la carcel espacial otra gema profuga de esa carcel cullo nombre es Watermelon Tourmaline tambien quiere ocupar esa capsula pasa lo siguiente : Jade-Oye tu dejanos ir y volveremos por ti Watermelon-No estoy tan loca para eso Jade-(piensa)las 3 estamos debiles para luchar deberia Morganita-(usa su telepatia)si Jade deberiamos Jade y Morganita-(gritan)Fusionarnos A eso empiezan a bailar tango por 7 segundos y empiezan a brillar y se crea Topacio Naranja (Orange) por lo tanto luchan por unos minutos (15 aprox.) y ambas terminan muy cansadas Orange la amenaza gracias a la estatura la fuerza y el poder de Orange Watermelon se rinde y se desfusionan y se van pero cuando estan cerca del Planeta Bioluminoscente (el hogar de Jade) pero ellas deciden ir primero al Planeta Hogar al pasar las horas ellas estan por volver pero Jasper aparece y le pregunta a Lapis (en forma de interrogatorio) que vio en el mundo ella no le quiere decir (devido a su amistad por Steven) pero Jasper la secuestra y la sube a la nave mano la encierra y hace que ella escupa todo lo que sabe . Jade y Morganita deberan rescatar a lapis. Fin English: After Jade Lapis Lazuli and Morganita to destroy the Golem Rock and beat a Blue Diamond run to escape the capsule only there in a spaceship prison another gem that a fugitive jail cullo name is Watermelon Tourmaline also want to take this capsule passes it following: Jade-Hey you let us go and come back for you Watermelon-I'm not so crazy for that JADE (thinks) 3 are weak to fight should Morganita- (uses his telepathy) if we should Jade Jade and Morganita- (scream) merge To that they start dancing tango for 7 seconds and begin to glow and Topaz Orange (Orange) is created therefore fighting for a few minutes (15 approx.) and both end up very tired Orange threat thanks to the height the strength and power of Orange Watermelon surrenders and desfusionan and go, but when they are near Earth Bioluminoscente (home Jade) but they decided to go first to the Home Planet to spend hours back but they are by Jasper appears and asks Lapis (in the form of interrogation) he saw in the world she does not want to say (devido Steven friendship ) but Jasper and kidnaps her hand up to the ship's holds and causes her to spit out everything he knows. Morganite jade and lapis MUST rescue. End Personajes Jasper Lapis Lazuli Morganita Jade Watermelon Tourmaline (DEBUT) Categoría:Fan Fics Categoría:Fan fics de Amezonns Categoría:Capitulos de Elemental Gem's